In a storm, in my best dress
by MissWhimsical
Summary: Hey guys! Another Puckabrina! It's the school dance and Sabrina is asked out by a very cute guy...


Hey peeps! It's me!

I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. But, I've been reading lots and I realised that **anyavioletta** is an AMAZING writer!

People, look her up. She is on fanfiction and has written several stories based on Harry Potter. A must-read for Harry Potter fans.

**A**nyways, back to me. This story is based on Puckabrina (obviously). It's based on my fave line in Taylor Swift's song FEARLESS.

Again, there are other pages to diss Taylor Swift.

Puckabrina are like 15

* * *

"Yeah....uh-huh...._duh_!"

Puck groaned against Sabrina's bedroom door. He had been leaning against it for over an hour to eavesdrop on Sabrina's conversation on the phone.

But there was nothing interesting for him to listen to, he had only stayed there because he was sure that interesting/embarassing news would come sooner or later.

So far though, it was only girly gossip on the hottest guys and Sabrina's rants about how annoying Puck was.

"Yeah...I know! Totally....._no way_! She _dumped_ him?......so, he's available now?....wait, _WHAT_? Are you saying what I think you're saying?...."

Puck's head (that had been drooping) instantly perked up. He leaned in closer to the door....

"..._OH MY GOD_.....are you_ serious_?..."

Puck heard a distinct "yes!"

"...so, you're saying that he's gonna ask me to be his date for the dance?.....OH MY GOD!...okay, bye Chels..."

Puck's face went red. Someone's gonna ask Grimm to the dance? Nah, she's too ugly for that. But then again.....he thought.

"What are you doing you freak-baby?!" Sabrina opened her door in an instant and Puck's upper body hit the floor with a thud.

"You've been eavesdropping again! I am so telling Granny..." Sabrina stomped out and headed for the lounge.

Puck rubbed his head and ran to follow her, "So Grimm, someone's gonna ask you out to the dance huh? Well, poor guy. Nobody in their right mind would ask a warthog to the dance!"

Sabrina punched him in the gut, "Freak-baby. Apparently, Travis'll ask me out!" she said with a smirk on her face. Puck's face went red.

"Travis? Travis, as in my friend Travis? Oh this is so messed up! He's gonna ask _Olivia_ out!"

"Well, apparently, she turned him down!"

"Nah, he wouldn't! I distinctly remember him saying that you looked so fat last week on Athletics Day"

Sabrina's face fell and Puck suddenly looked uncomfortable, "He said that? So it was all a lie?" Sabrina's eyes stared at the floor.

"Yeah well...."

"No, it's okay, thanks Puck...its good to know that, before I make a fool of myself tomorrow...good night"

Sabrina's sobs could be heard all night as Puck lay his head on his pillow. His face scrunched up with guilt, Travis had actually said that Sabrina was hotter than all the other girls.

God I messed up, he thought.

* * *

Sabrina looked so depressed during school, everyone else had noticed it too....especially Travis. Puck started a conversation during lunch.

"Dude, trust me. That frown will turn upside down after I ask her out. Then she'll be back to her usual hot self" Travis stared at Sabrina with a smirk on his face.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Why her? There are millions of hot girls here! What about Shannon? Or Beatrice?"

"Yeah well, they're too plastic. Sabrina's the real deal" Travis' eyes scanned Sabrina's forlorn figure.

"Dude, forget her. She's too annoying" Puck said with an I-should-know look on his face.

"Why are you so against me? What's your problem? You...hey...I know why...." Travis smirked at Puck

"Why?" Puck asked curiously

"Dude, you were gonna ask her out! No wonder man..."

Puck's face turned red, "Nah man, its just experience and my wisdom that is talking. She will annoy the hell out of you!"

"Yup, sure dude..." Travis went back to staring at Sabrina. Her head spun around, her eyes narrowed at Travis and Puck. Travis winked at her, she blushed and went back to her sandwich.

"Dude, stop doing that. Pretty soon, she's gonna come here and she'll pull a Death Glare at the both of us!" Puck tried to twist his best friend's head around, but they were glued down.

"No, dude. Look, I'll ask her right now..." Travis stood up and ruffled up his hair.

He walked up to Sabrina and went down on one knee, Sabrina stared at him with a red face. Everyone was looking and Sabrina didn't like it.

"Sabrina Grimm, will you be my date for the dance?" he asked loudly, making sure that everyone heard.

"I-I-I...uhhh..." she stuttered, she looked at Puck. Puck's face was red with rage.

Travis looked at where she was looking and his eyes narrowed at Puck. He pulled up Sabrina and kissed her on the lips in front of the whole student body.

When they pulled apart, Sabrina was smiling, "Of course. I'll be your date!". The she limply sat back down with a bewildered expression on her face as all the girls crowded around her.

Travis walked back to Puck, earning pats on the backs by several guys, "That dude, is how to win a girl's heart"

"And break it when the day of the dance comes?" grumbled Puck.

"You know dude", Travis sat down next to Puck and patted him on the back, "If you weren't so negative I would think that you actually cared for her!"

* * *

"Is the car here? Is my make-up alright? Is my dress fine? Daphne speak to me!" Sabrina shook her sister's shoulder as Daphne sighed

"Sabrina! You look so pretty! Why are you so worried?" asked Daphne, rubbing her shoulder

"It's just you know..." Sabrina blushed

"Everything's gonna be fine 'Brina! Pretty girl like you, all the boys will be fawning all over you!" chuckled Uncle Jake.

Puck groaned at the statement that Sabrina will have all the boys fawning all over her, Travis was his limit.

"Are you ready yet Grimm? You know what, take all the time you need. You'll need it because it'll be hard modifying your ugly..." he stopped as he turned around to look at Sabrina.

She was wearing a strapless, blue dress that had taken ages for them to find **(me too, its on my profile if you wanna see it, i dunno how to describe things like that).** She wore simple jewellery,

with only a diamond studded choker and bangles to match. Puck had worn a dark-green suit with a matching Fedora hat.

"Is it okay?" Sabrina twirled a little and Puck just stood there, speechless.

"Ah, it's beautiful! You're beautiful! Now hurry and be back by midnight, on the dot!" Sabrina looked at her uncle with a curious expression and he just winked.

Canis waited outside with Mr. Seven, who had kindly agreed to taking Sabrina and Puck to the dance in a limo

"My, you look splendid tonight Sabrina!" grinned Canis. Sabrina smiled and slid inside the limo.

Puck was about to follow but was stopped by Canis, "Look after her Puck" he said in a stern expression. Puck nodded and slid in the limo.

* * *

Puck groaned as Travis ran up to greet Sabrina. Her face turned red and she stumbled out of the car.

"Hey Sabrina! Oh just wait a second, babe. You know what? Just go ahead and drink some punch or whatever! I'll catch up!" Travis waved her away. She went inside the modified school hall.

"Oh my _freaking_ god! I am the luckiest guy out there man! She looks so hot!" Travis grinned

"Ehh, whatever man. Go ahead, sell your soul to the she-devil!" Puck yelled to an already gone Travis.

Puck entered the hall unnoticed with his jacket over his shoulder and his hat tilted down. He slid through the crowd and went over to one corner of the hall, where there were no drunk couples kissing and so on and so forth.

He looked towards Sabrina and Travis, Travis was talking with his friends while Sabrina looked lonely, eating the little tidbits.

Puck frowned, she doesn't deserve that, he thought. But, what am I to do? It's her choice, he thought.

He went outside and walked around the school grounds. It was mainly quiet, the loud music blaring from the hall was softer and the cool wind felt nice, the full moon was shining down and the concrete reflected its light.

Puck popped out his wings and flew over to the big tree, it was on the end of the school's football field. He flew to a branch and sat down, he sighed.

His head started drooping and he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Puck was woken by a gentle nudge. He rubbed his eyes and he saw Sabrina. Well, at first it didn't look like Sabrina because her make-up had smeared with tears. He sat up and he felt grass.

"Hey Grimm, why am I on the ground?" he yawned.

"I found you like this, after...after.." she exploded in tears and she wept on Puck's chest. Puck was surprised but by instinct hugged her close.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Travis! He...he...was kissing another girl! More like smothering her!" she grumbled.

"Anything else?"  
"We didn't even get to dance!" in frustration, Sabrina punched Puck's chest, sending him and herself down on the grass.

"Ow, okay then..." he groaned, he stood up along with Sabrina

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Would you like to dance?" he interrupted. As if on cue, the rain came pouring down on both of them.

Sabrina laughed, "In the rain? With my make-up making me look like a gothic bride? No, I don't think so...."

She looked at Puck's pleading face, "Okay fine"

She took Puck's hand and he put his hand on her waist, they both blushed.

"You know, I can't dance" stated Sabrina

"Neither can I, we'll just improvise!" he grinned his cocky grin.

They waltzed around, not really waltzing. Both were laughing as the rain continuously poured down on them. Puck took of his Fedora hat and placed it on Sabrina's sopping head.

"A hat for milady" he mocked

"Thank you good sir!" she laughed.

Their dancing slowed down and Sabrina rested her head on Puck's left shoulder.

"Thank-you Puck" she whispered in his ear. Puck tingled under the sensation of Sabrina's hot breath in his ear.

"Travis is a jerk"

"He's your best friend!"

"Not anymore!"

Then Sabrina burst into tears on Puck's shoulders, "What's wrong now?" asked Puck, cupping her cheeks and holding her face close to his.

"It's just....I've always imagined this night, you know....all romantic and stuff. Not with a fairyboy and smeared make-up...", she gave him a watery smile, "not that I'm complaining about the fairyboy"

Puck pulled her face closer and he kissed her gently. Sabrina responded and they stayed that way, with rain pouring down on them.

They seperated and they smiled at each other. They resumed their dancing, except they were both hugging each other.

* * *

Sabrina's eyes were closed as she leaned her head on Puck's sopping suit jacket. She was smiling, it felt good.

Suddenly, the football field lights went on, they seperated and both covered their eyes.

"What the hell?" mumbled Puck.

"Unidentified students, the football field is off limits. Return to the school hall or receive detention" blared the PA.

Puck smirked and he put his arm around Sabrina. They started walking away.

"I don't want to go back to the hall" whispered Sabrina

"Who says we're going back to that nut-house?" he smirked

Sabrina grinned as Puck flew them away from the school and high up in the clouds.

* * *

**THE END**. Wow, sorry if this seems a bit rushed. My brother was all like _"get off the computer!"_ and i was like _"wait! just wait i have to finish this!"_

I had to cope with all that for a whole 30 mins. He has anger management problems and he's very impatient. So this story better be appreciated.

Oh and my fave line is "With you I'd dance, in a storm, in my best dress, Fearless"

Buhbye!

.


End file.
